C'est pour ça que personne veut traîner avec vous
by Fickerstein
Summary: Après la fête de Craig, nos 4 héros et Butters se perdent et se retrouvent dans un manoir hanté ou Kenny trouve la mort Encore... Risque Slash Style et autre peut etre. Plus comique que horrible xD Venez rire.


_Youup! Ca me soule de voir si peu de fic sur south park en français alors je rajoute un petit délire D :_

_Clin d'oeil à François Pérusse! _

_Vive les tyranosaure d'inde xD._

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Après la fête.**

**Craig avait organisé une fête à l'exterieur pour son anniversaire. Il avait dit que comme c'était l'été, ça serait pour agréable dehors, pour qu'on évite un minimum la chaleur. Nous étions tous assis autour d'un feu de camp, chantant et mangeant des marshmallows grillés. Je pense que tout les ados de South Park étaient présent. Même les gothiques. C'était aux alentours de trois heures du matin et certains étaient souls. (Je dois avouer que je l'étais un peu.) Craig avait annoncé la fin de la fête. Stan, Cartman, Kenny et moi devions aller dormir chez Butters. Alors nous l'avons suivit dans la nuit noire, seulement guidés par le clair de lune. Au bout d'une heure de marche, il s'arreta et dit:**

Butters: Uh... Les mecs... Nous sommes perdus.

Stan: Quoi?

Cartman: Quoi-que-comment, perdus?

Butters: Je veux dire... Complètement perdus...

Kenny: Complètement perdus du genre?

Butters: Du genre... On va tous mourir de faim?

Cartman: QUOOOO-

Kyle: On s'en fout... On dominera le monde ahah! Et l'univers! On ouvrira des Mc Donald's sur mars! Et on aura les nouveau Big Mars... Ahahaha!

**...Ok. J'étais un peu plus que un peu bourré. Mais, merde, IL A 17 ANS ET NE SAIT TOUJOURS PAS LE CHEMIN DE SA MAISON?**

Stan: C'était... Flippant, mec.

Kyle: ….

Cartman: Les juifs souls sont des tapettes...

**Nous décidames de continuer de marcher un moment, voir s'il n'y avait pas une maison non loin de là, pour téléphoner aux parents de Butters pour qu'ils viennent nous chcher. Mais une heure plus tard, nous étions au beau milieu de nul part. Pire encore: en plein coeur d'une foret sombre.**

Stan: Uh... Vous savez, quand j'ai dis que l'on avait perdu le sentier?

Tous: Ouais?

Stan: Bah... On l'avait perdu.

Tous: …. merde.

Butters: Vous... Vous croyez qu'il y a des serpents...?

Stan: SERPENTS?

Kyle: NON. Il n'y a PAS de serpents!

Butters: Des gorilles? Des araignées géants?

Kyle: Non.

Kenny: …. Et bien... Et si nous crions à l'aide?

Butters: O-Ok! Je vais essayer! Huhum... AU SECOUUUUUUUURS!

**(Silence.)**

Cartman:... Oh, ouais, très convaincant.

Butters: Euh... Attendez! Hum... AU SECOUUUUURS! VENEZ NOUS AIDER C'EST GRATUIT!

Cartman: …. Avec une offre pareille c'est clair si personne vient nous aider c'est qu'on est seuls.

Butters: Awww...

Kenny: REGARDEZ! UNE MAISONS DROIT DEVANT!

**Nous regardames tous dans la direction que Kenny indiquait. Il y avait une petite maison qui semblait être un vieux manoir, comme ceux dans les films d'horreur. Nous marchames en sa direction.**

Stan: AHHH! SERPENT!

Kyle: Non, c'est une branche mec.

Stan: Ah.

Nous avancions vers la porte d'entrée...

Stan: AAAH! SERPENT!

Kyle: Non mec, c'est encore la même branche.

Stan: Ah...

**Et nous arrivâmes finalement devant la réplique même de la maison de la famille Adams. Personne ne fit un geste. Cartman brisa le silence qui s'était installé.**

Cartman: Ahah! Vous n'êtes que des trouillards qui sont effrayés par une stupide maison HANTEEEE! Gahahah.

Kenny: J'ai pas peur, gros lard!

Cartman: Ah ouais, Kenneh? Et bien j'te défie de sonner à la porte. Si tu le fais pas, tu m'sucera les couilles.

**Et le revoilà, avec ses "Suce moi les couilles!"... Je me ferais pas reprendre là dedans une seconde fois. Jamais. Huhu. J'me demande s'il est gay...?**

Kenny: Pas d'problèmes!

**Kenny sonna à la porte. Mais personne ne répondit, comme nous le suspections. Alors Cartman et lui ouvrirent la porte aussi facilement que Stan vomissait quand il était amoureux de Wendy. Ils avaient cassé il y a quelques mois, parce qu'elle l'avait trompé. Je me rapellerais toujours de ce jour: Stan est venu chez moi à trois heures du mat', et il avait tant parlé et pleuré que je n'ai pas pu dormir. Puis je fus un zombie toute la journée, et j'ai par ce fait brisé le vase favorit de ma mère a ratant une marche. Bordel, je crois qu'elle m'a engueulé pendant... Au moins deux heures.**

Butters: Je n'entrerais pas là dedans! Y'a pas moyen! C'est abandonné, vieux et sombre!

Cartman: T'es qu'une tapette, Butters.

Butters: Les mecs! Je vous assure, j'ai vu un chat noir derriere nous! Et ma mère dit toujours que si un chat marche vers toi, tu auras de la malchance.

Cartman: Ouais, cool, on s'en tape.

Butters: Mais j'ai aussi vu un corbeau noir au regard affamé! Et un rat noir, et une chauve-souris noire, et un...

Cartman: Ca suffit Butters, ferme-la!

Butters: ….

**Donc, nous pénètrâmes dans le manoir. A l'interieur, ça sentait comme dans le grenier de mon grand oncle. C'était décoré dans un style victorien: le manoir ressemblait à un vieux château du moyen-age, avec des bougies accrochées au murs. C'était un peu poussiéreux aussi. Ce qui était mauvais pour l'asthme de Stan... En parlant de Stan, il paraissait confus. Il n'a jamais vraiment apprécié les lieux flippants ou les films d'horreur. Après avoir regardé l'un de ces films, il agissait comme un paranoïaque, hurlant "AH! C'ETAIT QUOI?" à n'importe quel bruit.**

CRACK.

Stan: AH! C'ETAIT QUOI?

Voyez.

Kenny: …. Je n'aime pas ça... On devrait peut être retourner en ar-

Cartman: BOUH.

Stan: GAAAAAAAAH!

Cartman: Gehehehehehe!

Kyle: CARTMAN ARRETE TES CONNERIES!

Cartman: Oh n'est-il pas miiiiignoooon! Le petit juif qui protège son super meilleur ami. Ou devrais-je dire son super meilleur PETIT ami?

Kyle: La ferme!

**C'est vrai que peut être, et je dis bien peut être... J'aimais Stan plus que par amitié. Mais j'ai toujours pensé que ça ruinerait notre amitié. Alors je ne lui en ai jamais vraiment parlé.**

Kenny: Les mecs... Où est Butters?

**…. Il est vrai que ça faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas entendu... Je suis sûr qu'il était avec nous quand on est entrés dans la maison...**

Cartman: Mmmh.. Peut être qu'il a été dévoré par l'Homme-ours-porc?

Craig: Vous savez pourquoi à l'école personne a envie de trainer avec vous? Parce que vous êtes toujours dans ce genre de galère. Vous trouvez une idée vraiment con, vous faites tout pour la réaliser, ça tourne en eau de boudin et vous vous retrouvez coincés dans un pays hostile ou dans l'espace. C'est pour ça que personne veut trainer avec vous les mecs. J'ai décidé de vous suivre, et je me retrouve pomé dans un manoir hanté. C'est un choc.

Cartman: … Qu'est ce que tu fous ici Craig?

Craig: Et bien, je rentrais chez moi, j'étais soul et comme Butters est mon voisin, j'ai pensé que j'allais vous suire et trouver mon chemin. Mais bien sur, vous vous êtes perdus.

Kenny: On a perdu Butters mais trouvé Craig. Yeeey! Et si on faisait une fête ici?

Kyle: Et si on dormait ici? C' est bientôt quatre heures du matin et on est toujours un peu bourrés et perdus donc la meilleure chose à faire et de rester ici et prendre un peu de repos.

Cartman: … Je me haie de dire ça mais... Je suis d'accord avec le juif bourré. Peut être que les juifs bourrés sont plus humains que les juifs tout court?

Kyle: La ferme, gros lard!

Kenny: Okay, je dormirais sur ce vieux canap-WAAAAAAAH

**Kenny marchait en direction du canapé quand il passa à travers le plancher. Cartman rit à s'en rouler par terre, pendant que Stan de son coté était horrifié et inquiet au sujet de son pauvre ami. Craig répéta la raison pourquoi personne ne voulait trainer avec nous.. Heureusement, Kenny n'était pas mort. On l'aida à sortir du trou dans le sol, et il ne voulait plus dormir sur le canapé tout à coup... Soudain, nous entendîmes une magnifique mélodie de piano venant de derriere une porte qui se trouvait au fond du couloir. C'était "Clair de Lune" de Beethoveen, j'en suis sûr. J'ai toujours admiré ce compositeur, et je voulais savoir qui jouait sa musique avec perfection. (Je pense que si je n'avais pas été un peu soul j'aurais pensé que c'était bizarre, qu'on était au beau milieu de nul part dans une maison dite hantée et que nous avions vu un chat noir... Sauf que j'étais pas sobre.)**

Kyle: Allons voir à l'interieur!

Craig: "Allons-voir à l'interieur." C'est pour ça que vous vous retrouvez dans ce genre de situation! Parce que quand vous découvrez un vieux manoir qui fout les chetons, vous dites "Allons-voir à l'interieur!"

**On ignora Craig. J'ouvris la porte tandis que Stan retenait son souffle et que Cartman marmonnait un truc du genre il manque une case à ce juif. Nous entrâmes dans une vaste pièces dont les fenêtres étaients surplombées de longs rideaux poussiéreux. Il y avait un piano au milieu, effectivement. Mais personne n'y était assit. Mais la musique poursuivait quand même. Je sentais quelque chose tenir ma main, c'était Stan qui était aussi blanc que les touches du piano, qui s'enfonçaient seules pour jouer une quelconque note, sans personne pour presser la touche... Soudainement, la musique s'arrêta.**

?: Alors comme ça on aime Beethoveen? Eh-eh.

**Je suis sur d'avoir entendu Stan hurler quand nous avons tous vu apparaître un fantome devant le piano. Il portait un large t-shirt troués (Problème de mithes?) et était... hum... transparant, comme tout autre fantome...**

Fantome: Bonjour! Je suis un fantôme. Je vivais ici avant.

Cartman: Intéréssant.

Fantome: J'ai raté ma viiiiiiie-

Cartman: J'men tape.

Fantome: J'ai raté ma mort aussi. Je suis une meeeeeeeeerde.

Cartman: Non, vous etes un fantome merdique.

Kyle: Cartman!

Cartman: Kyle.

Stan: KENNY!

Kyle & Cartman: Stan?

Stan: Non non! Kenny a disparu!

Craig: Et le fantome aussi.

Kyle: Tu vois Cartman! Comme tu as enervé le fantome, il a enlevé Kenny pour le tuer!

Cartman: Et alors? Kenny meurt toujours.

Stan: Et il y a toujours un message sur le mur disant "Vous êtes les suivants!" avec un mignon petit smiley dessiné avec le sang de Kenny?

Craig: Vous voyez, c'est pourquoi personne veut traîner avec vous.

Kyle: Peut être que c'est ce fantome qui a aussi enlevé Butters un peu plus tot...?

Stan: OH MON DIEU BUTTERS EST MORT?

Kyle: … Je sais pas...

Craig: C'est de mieux en mieux.

Cartman: Peut être que c'est le sang de Butters sur le mur...

**Un silence prit place, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement se fasse entendre.**

Cartman: … je reconnaitrais ce cri meme si j'étais à des kilometres de profondeur sous l'eau...

Stan: B...Butters...

Kyle: On doit aller le sauver!

Craig: Non.

Kyle: … Quoi? Comment ça non?

Craig: C'est terminé les mecs! Moi, J'vous suis plus. Je vais juste me casser Regardez.

Craig commença à s'en aller, il ouvrit une porte au hasard, et le cadavre de Kenny tomba du placard derriere.

Craig: … ok, ok, je vous suis de nouveau.

**Il ferma la porte du placard après y avoir remis le corps de Kenny.**

Craig: Je vais agir comme vous. Alors... Allons sauver Butters!

**Craig courrut en direction de l'endroit d'où venait le cri, suivit par Cartman et Stan. J'étais derrière eux, quand tout à coup je trébucha contre quelque chose et ma tête heurta le sol. La derniere chose dont je me souvienne fut un rire sadique qui me fit tresaillir, puis, le noir complet...**

* * *

_tadi-tadou. Review? A suiiiivre!_


End file.
